<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keychain by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247254">Keychain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keychain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“U-um, excuse me?” you voiced, reaching out and tugging on the man’s jacket. When he turned around, you were struck speechless by his beauty. From behind, you knew he was blond, but now, facing him head-on, you could see that he had a spattering of freckles all over his face. But what really made you pause were his blue-violet eyes. They seemed so gentle, so kind, but even you could tell that they held something much darker.</p><p>“Yeah?” The man’s voice was bright and matched the smile he gave you.</p><p>“You-you dropped thi-this,” you stumbled over your words, holding out the item held in your hand. When his eyes landed on the item, they grew wide as saucers, taking it from you.</p><p>“I didn’t even notice,” he said distantly, turning over the small chocobo keychain with a sad smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No-no problem,” you rushed, and went to leave when the blond’s fingers curled around your wrist.</p><p>“Hey, can I get your name?” he asked, his smile still on his face.</p><p>“I’m (Y/n),” you replied, mentally congratulating yourself for not tripping over your words. “Really, it was no pro-problem, sir.”</p><p>“Thank you, (Y/n). This really means a lot to me.”</p><p>You weren’t able to summon any words, and instead chose to nod. You had expected him to let you go, but when he didn’t you grew curious. Just as you were about to ask him about it, he spoke up.</p><p>“Hey, I kn-know that I’m basically a stranger but--” he drew in a sharp breath, meeting your (e/c) hues. “Do you wanna go-go out sometime?”</p><p>“I’d at least like to know your name first,” you smiled. <em>Knowing won’t change my answer, though.</em></p><p>“Oh, ye-yeah! I’m Prompto!” His face had grown super red at your words, but you reassured him with a smile.</p><p>“Prompto, I’d love to go out with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>